Birthday Wedding
by astronautfailed
Summary: Ayo kitamenikah di hari ulang tahunmu, Rukia. /fanfiksi nekat/


Ini hasil kegilaan dan ketidakwarasan saya. Ya Allah, saya nekat ngepost ini? Ini tuh sebenernya projek iseng saya waktu denger lagu Birthday wedding milik Yukirin (AKB48). Arti dari lagu ini entah kenapa bikin saya meleleh. Bikin saya kebayang buat bikin songfic ini. Ini nekat banget! Saya gak pernah bikin fanfiksi sebelumnya, oh ya jujur saya pernah ngetik fanfiksi beberapa kali dan yang baca hanya teman saya. Jadi ini fanfiksi pertama saya, mohon bimbingannya para senior *bungkuk* sudahlah ceritanya nanti panjangan ceritanya dibanding ceritanya.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Birthday wedding © Yuki Kashiwagi

Birthday wedding © astronautfailed

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki

Peringatan: _**fanfic pertama, hancur, gak jelas maksudnya, songfic ngawur,**_ _**maksa, timeline gak jelas, dan segala keanehan lainnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Let's get married on your birthday  
So it's a day when two miracles overlap…  
We will face our  
Eternal vows_

Ayo kita menikah di hari ulang tahunmu, Rukia. Hari yang akan penuh keajaiban. Hari dimana kita akan menghadapai takdir kita bersama. Berdua.

.

_I didn't have self-confidence  
In loving you  
What is my basis  
For being able to protect you?_

_Even when I reach out my hand to you  
Trying to be kind  
Somehow I hurt you instead  
I know they're just small things  
But I've become a coward_

Makhluk aneh, muncul begitu saja di kamarku, mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, menggambar, baku hantam—tendanganmu masih kuingat—lalu tiba-tiba menghilang untuk muncul lagi dan menyelamatkan keluargaku.

.

"_Kau ingin menyelamatkan keluargamu?"_

"_Apakah ada cara? Cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka?"_

"_Ada cara, tidak, tepatnya aku harus mengatakan hanya ada satu cara. Kau, harus menjadi shinigami!"_

"_A..Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bagaimana bisa aku…"_

"_Kau bisa, aku akan menusuk dadamud dengan zanpakutou ini, dan aku akan membagi setengah kekuatanku padamu."_

"_Berikan aku pedangmu shinigami, ayo kita coba idemu."_

"_Bukan shinigami, aku Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_Aku mengerti, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, ayo berdoa semoga ini tidak menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita."_

_._

Ya. Itu bukan pertemuan terakhir. Takdir membawa kita lebih dalam. Melewati berbagai petualangan. Membasmi hollow, membatu konpaku-konpaku itu, termasuk menguak kenangan yang paling menyakitkan. Kau bahkan membantuku untuk keluar dari rasa bersalah itu.

Ketika kau dibawa oleh kakakmu dan Renji, aku hanya bisa diam, menelan kekalahan seorang diri. Walaupun kau menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut campur, tapi kau tahu aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah kan? Aku pasti membalas budi padamu. Dengan cara apapun.

.

Akhirnya aku tahu, akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawaban mengapa aku harus aku melakukan berbagai hal gila itu, mengapa aku rela mendobrak Soul Society, mengapa aku rela melawan kakakmu. Itu karena kau menghentikan hujan ini. Terima kasih, karenamu, hujan itu telah berhenti Rukia.

.

_Let's get married on your birthday  
From a small impetus, as promised  
In just a year  
The seasons will begin their cycle anew_

Ayo kita menikah di hari ulang tahunmu, Rukia. Agar kita melihat kala musim berputar lagi. Kala musim melihat kita bersama. Berdua.

.

_I feel at ease  
Just being by your side  
Your smile  
Is what I live for_

_Even if you break down  
In uncontrollable tears  
I'll gently wipe them away for you  
And if I'm ever sad, as long as you can laugh  
I'll be all right_

Perpisahan ini terasa menyulitkanku kau tau? Ini sangat menyesakkan. Kita saling terhubung. Aku tahu itu.

"Ini perpisahan, Ichigo."

"Kurasa begitu…"

"Hey , jangan membuat wajah sedih begitu. Bahkan jika kau tak bisa melihatku, aku masih bisa melihatmu."

"Apa sih?! Itu tidak membuatku senang. Dan aku tidak memasang wajah sedih."

Ini… terasa menyesakkan…

"Salam untuk mereka, katakana aku telah memberikan yang terbaik."

"Ya…"

Dan kau tak terlihat lagi.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

Kau tidak terlihat. Menghilang di antara putihnya awan. Kupikir begitu. Tadinya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau kembali lagi, menusukkan bilah pedang itu tepat di dadaku. Membagi kekuatan, takdir, dan ikatan. Kau dan aku.

.

_Let's get married on your birthday  
Silently, you gave a little nod  
I won't forget this  
Never ever..._

_Let's get married on your birthday  
From a small impetus, as promised  
In just a year  
The seasons will begin their cycle anew_

Ayo kita menikah di hari ulang tahunmu, Rukia. Ya, kau berkata iya dalam diam. Aku tidak akan melupakan ini. Aku akan mengingatnya, selama tahun yang akan terus berganti. Selama musim yang akan terus berputar. Selama kita bersama. Berdua.

_I made you wait, I'm sorry  
I can finally say it  
These words that have reaffirmed our love  
So many times_

Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Rukia, membuatmu melewati banyak luka karena aku, melewati banyak kesukaran karena aku.

Maaf dan terima kasih.

Karena kau hujan itu berhenti. Karena kau pelangi itu muncul lagi. Terima kasih telah menjadi cahayaku.

.

_Let's get married._

Ayo kita menikah, Rukia. Ayo kita hidup bersama. Agar aku tidak kehilangan cahayaku lagi. Agar hujan itu tidak turun lagi. Aku memintamu untuk hidup denganku, karena aku sadar bahwa—

—Aku mencintaimu.

.

_Let's get married on your birthday  
So it's a day when two miracles overlap…  
We will face our destiny_

_Let's get married on your birthday  
Sometime in the future, when we look back  
We might remember  
The beginning of this love_

Ayo kita menikah di hari ulang tahunmu, Rukia. Hari yang akan penuh keajaiban. Hari dimana kita akan menghadapi takdir kita bersama. Hari dimana saat kita melihat ke belakang, kita akan mengingat, awal dari cinta ini. Awal dimana kisah ini dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia membaca ini. Ini adalah fanfiksi ngaco dan penuh keanehan (gak lagi-lagi deh bikin yang aneh banget begini) bila ada yang salah atau gimana tolong beritahu ya…

Arigatou.

Astronautfailed, 2013.


End file.
